The Internet has become a great repository of information and everyday millions of people turn to the Internet seeking information on various topics of interest. However, with the ever increasing size of the Internet, finding reliable and accurate information on the Internet has become more difficult. An online consultation system allowing users to submit questions on specific topics, for a fee and receive answers tailored to their specific problem, from experts that have been confirmed to be knowledgeable in the particular topic, addresses this issue. For the expert users, the online consultation system provides a source of income, and a means to connect with and satisfy the needs of users that may otherwise not have any access to potential users in need of their service due to geographical or temporal distance. For the users, the online consultation system provides a source for reliable, customized and accurate information that is readily available to them at any time.